Chyra
Chyra is one of the heroes of the series taking a main role in the fifth upcoming story of the series called Frames of Evil. Appearence In all appearences,Chyra has long brown hair and purple eyes. Child Appearence As a child Chyra wears a brown cloak which she uses to cover up her pointy dog ears because she is a Demon hybrid.Underneath her cloak her wear a dark blue dress that reaches just below her knees and white boots.And soonly gets her white scarf from Klark. Flash of Evil Silent Thief As the Silent Thief,Chyra wears a red bandana,black gloves,blue pants,and an orange short-sleeved shirt,and brown boots. Fog Demon As the Fog Demon,Chyra is wearing a sky blue dress with visible stiching around the white trim that goes all the way to her exposed feet.Her dog ears and tail is also exposed.She wears a turqouise shirt underneath her drees and carries her katana on her back. Full Form As her full form,she wears golden goggles,her hair is now tied into a ponytail.Chyra wears a sky blue jacket with visible stiching around white trim,similiar to the Fog Demon.Holding the jacket closed is a brown leather sash,and her jacket sleeves somewhat "devide" from the jacket,revealing a dark blue shirt. Chyra's outfit finishes off with brown baggy pants and dark blue boots. Personality As the Silent Thief,Chyra has shown to be violent towards others (as a child,) who reflects on her way past life and being empty.Chyra herself reveals that the Silent Thief is reflecting on how she used steal and kill others who came near to her as a young child before meeting Klark. As her present self,Chyra is cheerful but still shows no sign of opening up to anymore people.Chyra shows to be carefree and her fear of other people vanished. Chyra however hides some of her true feelings like her love for Klark.Chyra then reveals another reason why she sacraficed herself,which is because that she wanted to die. Skills Katana Skills Wind Katana Chyra is shown to be able to wield the wind katana,but originally not sure she's able to.Revealing that she is a Wind Master. -Wind Slash : Chyra can use the wind katana in order to power up it's wind elemental attack. -Dragon Scales : Chyra can cause a blade of wind to shoot at any enemy she choses. -Tornado Summon : Chyra summons a tornado to cause lots of destruction,she however dosen't use it much due to the move being able to hurt her friends. -Razor Wind : An attack that Chyra uses that summons razors of wind and any element she choses along with it. Holy Katana ??? Demon Katana ??? Demon Skills Other Skills *Chyra is able to tend with wounds well History Past life Chyra was a Demon hybrid born from her human mother and Demon father.After her birth,her mother became ill,for four years then dies.Her father takes care of her,but then abandons her a year later. During a rainy day,Klark finds Chyra abandoned in a forest.Klark convinces his parents to let Chyra live with them,to which they allow,unaware of her true orgins.Rick tries to impress Chyra countless times but fails to anyways.Chyra then one day,gives Klark a red scarf that can protect him from fire.A few days later,Klark gives Chyra a white scark (Klark gave her the scarf in return of her present,but has also found out about her Demon origins,due to the fact that it protects her from light). Soonly Chyra gets ambushed by Serino one day,and gets cut in half.Her soul however is also split in half,causing her to become the Fog Demon and the Silent Thief.The Silent Thief was violent towards others and the police locked her up in order to keep her from hurting others.They tried to question her,however she was mute and the police thought she was simply refusing to talk. One day,Chyra escaped and was being chased by the police,she approaches a cliff side and decides to jump in order to claim her own freedom.She took care of herself well,but had lost her memory,and one day stumbles apon Terron who had fallen down from highgrounds.She starts caring for Terron and became close to him. Flash of Evil When Terron wakes up,Chyra told him her true name and states that they should get their meal.Terron agrees and they walk outside the cave they live in. Suddenly a lighting storm without rain happens,a strange voice coming out of no where speaks of her inmense power.Then Chyra is engolfed by darkness and dissapers into thin air. Chyra finds her way to escape from her kidnapper,Flasherin,due to Serino forgetting to lock the cell and fell asleep while guarding it.Chyra soon meets up with Terra,who becomes the second person in the story for Chyra to open up to.Klark arrieves a few days later trying to figure a way to open a stone gate. By the time Terron meets up with them,Chyra decides to go back somewhere and finds an emerald,the key to the gate.The group fight a brainwashed Chiri,one of the FoE Team members.After success of beating her,Chiri causes them to fall asleep in a dead meadow,Chyra spots another gate except it's made out of neon wiring.Terra finds the key which is Chiri's single crystal earrring.Behind the gate,the group find a portal,with no fear Chyra jumps in first followed by the others. Apon waking up in a messy labatory,Klark find a piece of cloth which he believes to belong to his younger sister's clothing,he rushes off causing Chyra to be angered.While waking farther to the labatory,the group spot Sejan taunting at a theif in green clothing.Sejan attempts at killing the thief when she tries attacking him.But Klark prevents this by knocking her out of his tentacles.Sejan then mentions the Fog Demon,making Chyra confused as he mentions that "she is a part of someone".He teleports away,and the others try to find him and find a teleporter and get brought to a battle area.The group defeats him and they leave the labatory. The group wander out and find Chiri,suspisious of her offer to help.However some of them accept her offer,while Chyra remains in her suspision.As the group travel more,Klairine leads them to the Crystal Palace,where they get Senju to help them from the queen,Misha.She then offers for them to rest and tells them that they'll have more help the following day.The group accepts the offer and get their rooms. The following day,Klark enters Chyra's room once she's awake asking her of why she had a sudden change of attidude,Chyra leaves the room barely answering the question.Chyra asks Chiri about a secret file she found.Chiri responds telling her to speak about it private,which Chyra accepts.The Puppet tells Chyra about a file telling about a young girl getting sliced a part.Chyra for once expresses surprise and somewhat a bit of sadness as Chiri tells her about it. And reveals that it was infact Chyra and Klark was the witness.The two finish talking about it and head back inside,Chyra notices Klark has gone quiet towards her for the time being and Chyra feels guilty,but confused of starting to be able to express more emotions then just frustration and anger.Misha tells them the direction of the next help they get and they set off to find it.Chyra suddenly becomes surprised again that it was the Fog Demon that was their help. The Fog Demon then speaks about Chyra tearing her away,which Chyra could not understand about it.Chyra then remebers that the Fog Demon has to be apart of her and accepts to be back together instead of being split apart forever.The two rejoin as one and Chyra faints.Chyra then wakes up finding out that Klark has carried her all the way to anbandoned mineshaft and hugs him back with a bright smile. Frost of Evil A transparent Chyra is seen by Klark who jumps off the airship to see her.In chapter nine,Klark is talking to her,stating that he would have killed himself, Their consversation leads to Chyra stating that she thinks that she's a bad omen,that anyone close to her will die.Klark however convinces her otherwise and succeeds in doing so.Chyra then transfers herself to his mind to communicate without talking. Flames of Evil Chyra is only mentioned a few times by the living characters,Death (Speaking in Klark's mind),and even Flasherin (speaking in Chiri's mind) in Flames of Evil. Fog of Evil Relationships Klark Chyra and Klark are close friends,they show to both love eachother,but Chyra is still worried about Rick killing Klark.Both the two admit their love to eachother in the second story,Frost of Evil.Chyra is also why Klark has decided to be a ninja thanks to her support.When Chyra dies,Klark goes through the five stages of grief and becomes a shut-in to which others react with sadness.Ever since their friendship,Klark made a promise to protect her until he dies to which he beleives to have failed when she was cut in half. Klairine Klairine and Chyra are childhood friends,when she hears about the Silent Thief is Chyra,she is denying it.Which shows that the two know eachother very well. Terron Terron is treated like a little brother by Chyra,despite her coldheartedness when she was the Silent Thief.He is also the first one that got close to Chyra when she was the Silent Thief. Terra Chyra treats Terra like a little sister and Terra is the second and the last person who got close to the Silent Thief. Rick For the most part,Chyra dosen't seem to like Rick and depends on Klark more.She is however Development Chyra took more of a different appearence with a skimpy outfit,she dosen't know Klark like she does in the now.In the midevil she is a thief under control of Rick,she dosen't show emotions,like she is as the Silent Thief.Klark,an assassin saves her from control and helps her through tough messes. Gallery ChyraPortrait1.jpg|Chyra as the Silent Thief Trivia *Chyra was originally based on Hiriyashi's old design,Hiriyashi is a character from Galaxia *Chyra and Hiriyashi is very similiar,they are both created by the same person,they are both Wind Masters,they both have purple eyes,brown hair,their love intrests have spikey hair and gray eyes (Klark for Chyra and Sam for Hiriyashi).They also have childhood friends that are blond,and they're both half demons. *Chyra was originally named after the creator's PSN user name. *When Chyra was a child she is shy,due to her father telling her about her Demon origins,making her similiar to Yuna from the Universa Series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Female Characters